nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Newport
Newport (Oceana: Noveástranck, IPA: novɛˈʔast̪ʁ̥aŋkˠ, meaning: new riverside) is a natural and historical neighborhood east of Hurbanova. It was originally planned to be an industrial neighborhood, but because of the Hurbanovan Uproar it was deserted and demolished. It is the largest neighborhood of Lovia in size, but the least densely populated. Along the neighborhood lies the Newport-Forest district. History In 2008 interest for a new neighborhood showed up. The original plans for making it, were created by the former mayor of Hurbanova and governor of Oceana, Oos Wes Ilava. His first draft was to create a residential neighborhood. He had plans to create almost five new neighborhoods. The name of Newport would be New Scotland. However, after some illegal actions he was forced to postpone his plans. He quit as mayor and governor and a few days later he was sent to jail for three weeks. He forgot about his plans while he was in jail. After three weeks of thinking about his illegal actions he was released. A lot had changed in Hurbanova and Oceana. Hurbanova had a new mayor, Ben Opať. He was having a conversation with Oos Wes and out of nothing plans for a new neighborhood retouched the light. Oos Wes immediately dropped plans for two neighborhoods and he proposed to build three neighborhoods. Ben, however, did not think it was necessary to build that many neighborhoods and was thinking about two neighborhoods. The plans for New Scotland were dropped. In August that same year Bart Koenen proposed to build an enormous industrial neighborhood east of Hurbanova. His original plans involved an area twice as large as the current neighborhood. Oos Wes thought it was a little bit too large and proposed to make it a little bit smaller. Ben even wanted to make it that small that it would only in the area where the harbor was constructed later on. Jamal Hustróva liked the plans of Oos Wes and after a vote the bullet was through the church. Oos Wes worked out his plans and presented them on August 8. The neighborhood was finished after 8 days of blood, sweat and tears. Demolition After the second Hurbanovan Uproar, Lovia became inactive and the Newport fast fell in disuse. Arthur Jefferson eventually demolished it and the area was almost completely empty and sealed off from the outer world. On March 9, 2010 the area was made free to public again by King Dimitri I and he handed it over to Oos Wes Ilava, who cleaned it up and made a natural environment of it. Demographics Of the 36,992 inhabitants of the Hurbanova district, 2,760 live in NewportIncludes both Newport-Forest and Newport-Neighborhood.. According to the 2014 census, the racial make-up of Newport was 2,540 white (92%), 108 asian-pacific (3,9%), 67 black (2,4%), and 45 undefined (1,6%); ethnically there were 1,696 Oceana (61,4%), 388 Lovians (14,1%), 303 Limburgish people (11%), 105 Romanians (3,8%), 89 Americans (3,2%), 35 Dutch people (1,3%), 30 Slovaks (1,1%), 23 Chinese people (0,8%), 14 Bosnians (0,5%), 11 Russians (0,4%), and 66 others (2,4%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 1,551 English (56,2%), 399 Oceana (14,5%), 301 Hurbanovan English (10,9%), 289 Limburgish (10,5%), 95 Romanian (3,4%), 23 Chinese (0,8%), 14 Bosnian (0,5%), 12 Slovak (0,4%), 11 Russian (0,4%), 10 Dutch (0,4%), and 55 other (2%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 1,915 Roman Catholic (69,4%), 202 United Protestant (7,3%), 105 Romanian Orthodox (3,8%), 38 Evangelic-Christian (1,4%), 25 other Orthodox-Christian (0,9%), 23 Buddhist (0,8%), 9 Dutch Protestant (0,3%), 44 other (1,6%), and 399 with no religious affiliation (14,5%). Environment Newport-Neighborhood is located between Drake Town and Slowane. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 10 meters high. Of the 2,210 functioning registrated buildings in Newport-Neighborhood, 977 have a residential designation, 814 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 46 have a religious designation, 109 are shops or services buildings, 88 are governmental buildings, and 176 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of Newport-Neighborhood are employed in services, forestry, and the agricultural sector. According to the 2013 census, the working population is 1,688 (73,9%), of which 97 have no registrated jobs (5,7%) and 143 are unemployed (8,5%). Neighborhood map # Water Street / Voccest # Dock Street / Cesta o'that Dock # New Street / Nove Cesta Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation Newport is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 12: Hurbanova to East Hills (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 13: East Hills to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 20: Hurbanova to Dien Village (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 21: Dien Village to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 22: Hurbanova to Newmouth (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 23: Newmouth to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 30: Hurbanova to Noble City (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 31: Noble City to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 44: Boynitz to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers; only early in the morning); * Line 100: Hurbanova to Ben's Beaver River Camping (buses for sixteen travellers; only in the tourist season, and does not stop at all stops); * Line 101: Ben's Beaver River Camping to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen travellers; only in the tourist season, and does not stop at all stops). Only one bus stop lies within Newport's zone of habitation: Newport. References Category:Newport Category:Neighborhood